


dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, fried cookie cat, steedee, victori? victuri? idk man., viktori?, vikturi?, what is victor/viktor and yuri/yuuri's ship name?, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven tells peedee about a recent anime he's watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hopped on the bandwagon heckheckheckheckheck
> 
> GUYS IM ADDING THIS ON ABT THIRTY MINUTES LATER BUT I JUST WATCHED THE NEWEST EPISODE (episode 7) AND OH MY GOD IM GONNA SCREAM!?!?!?!? CHANGING THE PLOT OF THIS TO STEVEN FANBOYING ABT IT
> 
> yuri!!! on ice is super good, i rly recommend it.
> 
> and yes, i did just make two shows crossover sorta....deal with it B)
> 
> !!!!!GUYS. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT THE NEWEST YURI ON ICE EPISODE. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT OR DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO BE SPOILED, PLEASE DON'T READ. but hey if u like spoilers or have seen the episode come right in folks!!!!!

starboy: PEEDEE

fryboy: hm?

starboy: HAVE U SEEN YURI!!! ON ICE

fryboy: what's that?

starboy: IT'S THIS ANIME ABOUT THIS FIGURE SKATER AND HIS IDOL BECOMES HIS COACH AND I'M GOING TO CRY AT THE NEWEST EPISODE

fryboy: why, what happened?

starboy: VICTOR AND YURI KISSED  
starboy: OH MY GOODNESS  
starboy: ME AND PERIDOT ARE SCREECHING

fryboy: aw, that's cute. are those two the skater and his idol?

starboy: YES!!

fryboy: cute! you got peridot into it too?

starboy: YEAH SHE'S WAITING ON THE NEW SEASON OF CAMP PINING HEARTS SO I HAD HER WATCH YURI!!! ON ICE AND SHE LOVES IT

fryboy: that's good! maybe i should watch it sometime?

starboy: PLEASE DO OMG

fryboy: i will. how many episodes are there?

starboy: seven so far!!

fryboy: cool. we could watch it together if you'd like?

starboy: YES COME OVER

fryboy: i will! see you soon, babe.

starboy: :D :D :D :* :* <3

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll end up doing victuri texts sometime in the future, idk tho.
> 
> also, sorry for so many notes, i have a lot to say, but. i write it as victor, and as yuri. bc in the show, the captions say victor, and yuri. some ppl type yuuri, and i guess that's preference. i suppose viktor is too. pls don't judge me i,, just go with the subtitles.
> 
> (also i refer to the russian yuri as yurio to avoid confusion! i don't mention him in this, it's just a smol tidbit about me and yoi.)


End file.
